


How my life to change thanks to you

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Saphael, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hope you gonna like it, Lily is the best, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), birthday gift, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: The Santiago-Lewis family was composed for the moment of three members. Raphael Santiago-Lewis, the clan leader of the vampires of New York, Simon Lewis-Santiago, formerly a fledgling of the clan but now became an accomplished and powerful vampire, and finally Maria Sara Santiago-Lewis, a mixture of Latin and Hebrew names that meant Princess, daughter of Raphael and Simon.





	How my life to change thanks to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @mckvch (RaiseYourVoice), you ask, I give you^^. Hope you gonna like it even if it's short.

When Simon discovered the world of Downworlders, he would never have imagined becoming a vampire, less marrying one. The beginnings were difficult, he was lost, angry, saddened, lonely and still had a non-reciprocal crush on his best friend. But as the weeks and months went by, he felt much better. He had accepted his new condition, he had even become a very good vampire, and had managed to control already quite a few of his new powers, he got along with all the members of the clan especially Lily and Raphael and his crush on Clary had disappeared and had carried on his clan leader. He thought his feelings were once again one-way but to his great amazement, and thanks to the help of Lily and the rest of the clan he had learned that the Mexican was returning his feelings, and today, five years later he was there, a vampire confirmed and respected, a loving and fulfilled husband and a new father of a wonderful little girl of one year.

 

~~~~~

 

When Raphael Santiago had become a vampire he thought he had lost everything, his family, his friends, his humanity, his faith. He had even tried to put an end to his days, but fortunately Magnus Bane had saved him. He had certainly lost his old friends, but had made some new incredible ones, he had managed to keep in touch with his family, he had regained his faith and knew that even if he died...well undead, he was not a monster. Of course he didn't think he could ever find love and even less founded a family, but a tornado of joy, cheerfulness and Clumsiness had appeared in his life under the name of Simon Lewis. Simon disturbed him from their first encounter, he kept talking again and again, and often to say useless things, but he was extremely endearing and adorable, and over time spent together unknown feelings formed, Raphael was terrified, he had never felt that before and he was persuaded that Simon was madly in love with his redhead, so he put aside his feelings and was content to be an attentive ear for his young. But fortunately, thanks to the help of the other members of the clan, who was tired of seeing his two stubborn being crazy for each other, but doing nothing to admit it, they had finished, one night by confessing their feelings. Today he could not be happier, he was married to the man of his life, and they had adopted their little princess.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon woke up alone, it became a habit these time but he was not worried or sad, he knew very well why his husband was already no longer in bed. Certainly Raphael stood up all the time before him, but now it was because he was going to take care of Maria, their daughter. He looked at the hour on his awakening, he knew where to find Raphael, he got up and put on his trousers and a t-shirt and headed towards the kitchen. Arriving downstairs he paused for a moment at the sight of the Mexican, at least his back, he happily whistles while preparing the blood bottle of their little tot, yes Maria was a vampire, a baby vampire. When he thought about it, it was horrible to say that someone had been able to bite a baby, but at the same time she would never have been their daughter if no one had done it and she might even be dead.

Coming out of his thoughts he slowly approached his husband and embraced from behind, he kissed his neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Honey. You know you're adorable and sexy when you prepare the bottle with so much love, but I miss waking up without you by my side."

Raphael chuckled and took the hands of his lover in his own, he laid a delicate kiss on each of his phalanx. "Hm thanks but how can I be sexy when preparing a bottle? I also miss not waking you up with a kiss, but our princess is not going to feed herself."

"When you prepare your strong and muscular arms contract and it's very sexy." He kissed and nibbled his shoulder. "Yes I know, I can't wait for her to grow up so you don't need to get up so early."

Raphael finished the bottle and placed it in the microwave, it was more easy to digest hot blood, because it was more liquid and fluid. He turned and wrapped his arms around the neck of the taller. He bent over and kissed him for a real hello kiss. As usual their kiss becomes fast heated, their tongues tangled, danced passionately. They were suddenly cut off by the microwave alarm.

"Duty calls us." Said Raphael, he bent over for a last stroke of beak and they both went up to their daughter's room, which were right in front of their room, it was actually Simon's old room, he was more than happy that his room had become Maria's.

They went back slowly so as not to wake her abruptly. They walked to the cradle and switch on the little nightlight that was on the bedside table next door. They bent over to watch their wonder sleep. She was so beautiful and peaceful. Maria had clear brown hair, blue eyes and a very pale skin. It bothered them to wake her up but they had no choice, she had to eat often and at fixed times. But as if she had felt their presence, or then the call of hunger, they can’t ever know. Her big blue eyes looked towards them, seeing them she began to smile and to push little screams of joy, she held out her arms to them, pressed to be worn. Simon and Raphael looked at each other and Simon beckoned him to take it. Raphael bent over and took his daughter in his arms.

He made her a lot of little kisses on the cheek. "Hi my Love, did you sleep well? You hungry?" He showed her the bottle and she babbled in response. They had installed a rocking chair on the other side of the cradle, Raphael went to settle there and nourished Maria while gently swaying, she took greedily the pacifier. Simon took the other chair in the room and placed it in front of them, he sat there and looked tenderly at the scene in front of him. If his heart could beat he knew he would explode in sight. He used to see it, it was now 7 months since Maria had returned to their lives, but he did not get used to it, it was such a magnificent spectacle. Raphael was in pyjamas, his hair deprived of products were naturally curly, some loops falling on his forehead, he was simple, natural, barely waking but he was breathless especially when he watched their daughter with as much adoration and a smile to melt the heart of anyone.

Raphael to feel his gaze on him, he raised his head and his gaze arose in the chocolates eyes of the youngest, his smile always present. He mimed doing a kiss by adding the little mouth noise. God he was adorable, no one would think that Raphael Santiago was the most romantic person on this planet and that he adored hugs, kisses, little touches, even the smallest cares, he begged for very often, and initiated the most romantic moments. Simon shook his head but sent him back his virtual kiss.

"Stop looking at me like that when I feed our daughter, it's not fair."

Simon would have blushed if he could. "I don't look at you that way… okay yes, but I can't help it if you're beautiful, adorable and sexy at the same time, while you make no effort to, it's unfair for that matter."

Raphael had a little laugh. "Thank you baby, but you know I'm the luckiest guy on this side." He winked at him.

"It doesn't help and..." He was cut by Maria, who had finished her bottle. Raphael put the bottle on the floor next to him and straightened Maria. He looked at Simon. "You want to make her burp?" Simon nodded. Raphael got up and gave Maria to Simon, then they exchanged, Simon gently patting Maria's back.

Raphael was not joking when he said he was the luckiest, his husband was perfect, with his brown disordered hairs, his chocolates eyes, his clear skin, his toned, firm and muscular body had to his training, he had a pure beauty, innocent and sexy at the same time, he was a delight. And he had a solar personality, he was always cheerful, bubbly and optimistic, he was his ray of sunshine. He was also eager for hugs and little touches, which Raphael gave him with a huge unconcealed pleasure.

"Now you're looking at me like that." Says Simon teasing.

"Hm, as I told you I'm lucky."

"Blurp." Oh, Maria came to finish her mission. Simon rested in his cradle and with last kisses and baby’s babbling, they out the nightlight, went out of the room to let her go back to sleep and returned to their room to do the same, or at least not immediately.

It’s only an hour later with one last kiss and one I love you that they fall asleep in the arms of each other, smiling at the lips, pressing to be the next day to find their princess and spent moments to three with family.

The Santiago-Lewis family.

 

Hey if you want talk to me about Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi, ONE OK ROCK come to [My Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> No beta sorry. Please tell me if something is wrong
> 
> I know it may sound weird because normally a vampire can't grow old but being given that it's still a baby, I figured she could and will stop aging at a certain age


End file.
